Gawat'
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: "Hoi, Ichigo! Sesak tahu!" bisik Rukia kesal.  "Bodoh, aku juga sesak!" bisik Ichigo tak kalah kesal.  "Gawat! Pakaian kita masih diluar!" ujar Rukia panik.  Gaje, abal, OOC! Anak kecil jangan masuk!  Rnr plis?


Ichigo berjalan di sebuah lorong hitam yang gelap. Ia bingung. Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ia memutuskan untuk menyusuri lorong itu. "Nghhh.." terdengar rintihan seseorang. Ichigo tersentak. "Mmhh... ng.." suara itu lagi. Tidak! Bagi Ichigo itu bukan rintihan rasa sakit, tapi—mungkin lebih tepatnya...desahan?

"Cih!" Ichigo menyeka keringatnya sendiri. Ia berusaha menyusuri lorong itu, ia yakin sumber suara (desahan) itu berasal dari ujung sana. Tunggu, rasanya Ichigo mengenal suara ini.

"Ru-Rukia?" gumamnya kaget. Ia semakin kenal suara ini—mungkin suara Rukia. "Ma-masa' sih?" ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"A-AHHH!" kali ini suara itu berteriak keras.

"Rukiaaaaaaaa!" teriak Ichigo sambil berlari keujung lorong—yang terlihat seberkas cahaya disana.

Nafas Ichigo memburu, ia semakin dekat dan akhirnya sampai. Matanya membulat semburna melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Rukia?" gumamnya bingung. Rukia tampak berbaring terlentang diatas sebuah meja bundar, dan seseorang sedang menindihnya. 'Orang itu—aku?' batin Ichigo manakala matanya menangkap sosok yang mirip dengannya sedang diujung kenikmatan. Sosok itu berteriak nikmat sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan menggila. Rupanya ia sedang bersatu dengan Rukia. Tubuh Rukia yang putih bersih bergoncang, dada kecilnya ikut bergoyang seiring irama.

Tidak! Sosok itu bukan Ichigo tapi lebih mirip... "Hichigo?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak Ichigo marah, ia berniat menghajar Hichigo saat itu juga.

"Kubunuh kauuuuuu!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Sensei**

-Spesial untuk Hiru-

-Nih, udah kubuatin request-mu! Maaf kalau kurang asem(?) kayak lemon dan kurang hot kayak sambel(?)-

Warning: bahasa blak-blakan, lemon! Anak kecil jangan baca!

'Gawat?'

* * *

BRUUAAKK!

Ichigo terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menggosok punggungnya kesakitan.

"Mi-mimpi?" gumam Ichigo heran. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Bukan terowongan hitam atau apalah itu, tapi ini pemandangan normal. Kening Ichigo berkerut.

"Mimpi apa tadi ya…" ucapnya sambil berdiri.

Blush! Wajah Ichigo memerah dan terasa mendidih. "Sialan, iblis itu…" geram Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Saat itu ia merasa celanya basah, dan dingin.

"Uwaaaaa! Aku ngompooool?" teriak Ichigo histeris.

"UPS!" Ichigo membekap mulutnya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya lagi. Memastikan Kon tidak melihat hal ini. "Ah, aku lupa. Kon kan sedang bermalam di rumah Ishida untuk dijahit," Ichigo berucap lega. Ia beruntung karena hari ini kedua adiknya dan ayahnya tidak ada di rumah.

Ichigo beringsut ke kamar mandi. Ia segera mencuci celanya tadi. Ia tak habis pikir kok sudah setua ini dia masih ngompol juga. Haha, yang pastinya reader tahu apa pnyebab Ichigo ngompol!

Selesai mandi Ichigo melirik jam dinding rumahnya.

"Wah, sudah malam. Rupanya aku kelamaan tidur," gumam Ichigo. Ia melirik keluar jendela, tampak hujan deras di luar sana. Sepertinya Karin, Yuzu dan ayahnya tidak bisa pulang malam ini.

TOK-TOK! Suara ketukan menggema dari arah pintu. Ichigo buru-buru membuka pintu. Berpikir kalau adikknya yang mengetuk, ia berharap Karin dan Yuzu tidak kebasahan.

"Rukia?" seru Ichigo kaget melihat Rukia sedang kebasahan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Minggir, bodoh! Aku kedinginan!" ucap Rukia setengah menggigil.

"Se-sebantar! Aku ambilkan handuk!" Ichigo berlari mengambil handuk yang ia taruh di kamar tadi.

'Ya ampun… kenapa harus Rukia yang datang disaat seperti ini?' batin Ichigo khawatir.

* * *

"Ini!" Ichigo melempar handuk kearah Rukia.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Rukia.

Ichigo memndang Rukia dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Seragam sekolahnya—yang entah kenapa masih ia pakai terlihat tipis sekali. Akibat basah, tubuh Rukia dapat dilihat dengan samar oleh Ichigo. Bra-nya pun terlihat menyembul kepermukaan.

Lagi. Ichigo melirik kearah aliran air kecil yang mengalir sepanjang paha mulus Rukia. Ya, air hujan yang itu mengalir dari balik roknya.

GLEK! Ichigo menelan ludah.

'Ng? Kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia heran. "Sakit ya?" ujarnya lagi sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Ichigo.

"Tidak!" seru Ichigo cepat dan menepis tangan Rukia. Nafasnya memburu.

"Aduuuh, sakit tahu!" keluh Rukia mengelus tangannya.

"E-EH? Ma-maaf!" Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia sambil mengelusnya. Rukia langsung blushing diikuti oleh Ichigo yang sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Rukia langung menyingkir ke sofa. Ia perlahan membuka kancing atas seragamnya.

Di dalam Inner world Ichigo, tampak Hichigo sedang bersiul. "Ayoo! Lakukan saja Ichigo!" rayu Hichigo.

Ichigo meremas kepalnya. Ia menyuruh Hichigo untuk diam. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau kesal karena aku muncul dalam mimpimu? Kenapa tidak coba langsung saja?" Hichigo kembali merapal mantra (?) iblisnya bejadnya.

"Kau mau kaan?" rayu Hichigo lagi.

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Ichigo marah. Rukia memandangnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" ujarnya yang merasa Ichigo lagi tidak waras.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Maafkan aku Rukia!" seru Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia dan menindihnya. Rukia yang terkejut spontan menendang Ichigo, namun Ichigo segera menangkap kaki Rukia. Ichigo memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Wajah Ichigo sekarang bagaikan sapi kelaparan di mata Rukia. Perlahan Ichigo mencium lutut Rukia sambil membelai paha mulusnya.

"Ich-hmmmmp?" belum sempat gadis mungil ini bicara, bibirnya sudah dilumat Ichigo. Ichigo memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Rukia.

Buagh! Tiba-tiba Rukia mendorong Ichigo hingga terpental jatuh ke lantai. (A/N: tadi mereka di sofa)

"Eh?" gumam Ichigo super kaget.

"Kalau mau melakukan, lakukan yang benar, baka!" ujar Rukia perlahan menaiki tubuh Ichigo. Gadis bermata violet ini menjilati bibir bawahnya yang merah merekah. Ichigo yang hendak berdiri ditahan oleh Rukia, "kenapa? Bukannya kau mau aku?" ucap Rukia memasang wajah menggoda (?).

"Aku kedinginan, Ichigo…. Hangatkan tubuhku~!"

Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah bagaikan tomat. Sementara itu Rukia menjilati bibir Ichigo dan langsung melumatnya. Tangan Rukia bergerak nakal kearah sesuatu diantara selangkangan Ichigo yang menegang, ia dorong perlahan tonjolan di celana Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerang menahan perlakuan Rukia. Masih dalam posisi ciuman, Ichigo kembali memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Rukia. Kali ini Rukia mempersilahkan lidah Ichigo masuk. Lidah Ichigo bergerak dengan ganasnya.

"Mmhh.." desah Rukia disela ciuman mereka.

Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya ke dada Rukia, meremasnya perlahan. Ichigo mengehntikan aktivitas ciumannya sambil terengah-engah.

"Hh… Da-dari mana..kau belajar hal seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo menahan deru nafas beratnya. Rukia tersenyum dan dengan santainya berkata, "dari buku!"

Rukia membuka celana Ichigo, dan menyembullah barang Ichigo yang cukup besar. Barang Ichigo terlihat tegang dan menggoda. Rukia langsung mengambil posisi blowjob.

Rukia menjilati ujung batang Ichigo, Ichigo mendesah nikmat. Perlahan Rukia memasukkan barang Ichigo itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rukia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aaah!" tubuh Ichigo menegang, namun dia tidak klimaks. Rukia duduk kembali dan tiba-tiba melepaskan seluruh seragamnya, dan baju Ichigo.

Kali ini Ichigo yang bertindak, ia meremas dada kecil Rukia sambil menjilati leher jenjang Rukia yang mulus. Rukia mendesah semakin keras kala Ichigo meraba bagian kewanitaannya. Ichigo membawa lidahnya terus turun hingga ke dada Rukia.

Ia sangat gemas melihat tonjolan pink di dada gadis itu. Ia cium tonjolan itu sambil menikmati harum tubuh Rukia yang keluar bersama keringatnya. Dada Rukia yang turun naik akibat desahan membuat Ichigo semakin bersemangat. Ichigo pun memasukkan tonjolan itu kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya sekuat tenaga.

"Aah.. ng.. ah!" desah Rukia sambil meremas rambut Ichigo.

Tidak sampai disitu, Ichigo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bawah. Ichigo memandang kewanitaan Rukia yang bersih dan terlihat begitu terawatt.

"Bagaimana Urahara-san bisa membuat gigai seindah ini ya?" gumam Ichigo kagum.

"Su-s-sudahlah! Cepat lanjutkan, baka!" perintah Rukia tidak sabar.

Ichigo menjilati bibir vagina Rukia, menjilati seluruhnya tanpa ada bagian yang tersisa. Ia cukup penasaran dengan clitoris Rukia yang terlihat tegang. Ia colek sedikit clitoris Rukia itu.

"AAAH! I-Ichigo!" desah Rukia dengan keras. Bingo! Ia tahu sudah bagian sensitive disini. Ichigo menekan lidahnya pada clitoris Rukia dengan gerakan keatas dan kebawah. Terus begitu hingga tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat.

"Ichigooo! Aaaahh.. nghh!"

*CROOT

Keluarlah cairan putih yang tidak pernah Ichigo lihat sebelumnya. Ia langsung menelan habis seluruh cairan itu. Rukia sudah mencapai klimaksnya, ia terbaring lemah.

"Oi, Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Lan-lanjutkan!" seru Rukia di antara deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ng… kumasukkan ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang barangnya.

"Baka! Setidaknya longgarkan dulu dengan jarimu!" ujar Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo menurut sambil memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lorong betina Rukia yang sudah basah itu. Jari Ichigo keluar masuk disana dengan tempo kecepatan super (?). Ia terus menambah jumlah jarinya hingga empat. Dirasa cukup, Ichigo menoleh kearah Rukia yang sibuk mendesah.

Rukia mengangguk. Merasa sudah disetujui, Ichigo pun langsung mengarahkan barangnya ke lorong betina Rukia. Dengan satu hentakan, Ichigo memasukkan barangnya. Rukia mengerang kesakitan, Ichigo pun mengehentikan gerakannya.

"M-masukan….semuanya…ba-ka!" ucap Rukia menahan desahan dan erangannya.

Ichigo memasukkan semua barangnya, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menghalangi di dalam laorong betina Rukia. Ichigo menghentakkan barangnya.

"AAARGH!" teriak Rukia menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Tampak cairan merah merembes dari celah barang Ichigo dan vaginanya.

"Ru-Rukia? Maaf akan kuhentikan sekarang!" seru Ichigo panic.

Namun Rukia malah menggerakkan pinggulnya, memaksa sang jantan memuaskan dirinya. Ichigo yang memang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya.

Lambat laun erangan Rukia berubah menjadi desahan yang begitu menggoda. Membuat Ichigo bersemangat kembali.

Ichigo memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan menggila.

"Aaah.. ng.. aahhh!" desah Rukia yang salin bersahutan dengan suara desahan Ichigo. Dada Rukia bergoncang hebat. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Ichigo, ia raih dada kecil itu dan meremasnya. Memainkan putingnya dengan gemas hingga putting berwarna pink itu mengejan dan keras.

"A-ah! Rukia aku mau…..keluar!" desah Ichigo merasakan klimaksnya. Rukia mengangguk, mempersilahkan Ichigo memuaskan hasratnya.

"Aaaah! Rukiaaa!" erangan nikmat meluncur dari bibir Ichigo bersamaan dengan cairan yang menyembur dalam rahim Rukia. Rukia merasakan hangatnya ketika bersatu dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo terjatuh, dan mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Rukia. 15 menit dalam posisi begitu, Ichigo pun berniat melanjutkan.

Tiba-tiba…..

TOK-TOK-TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Dari suara ribut itu sih sudah dipastikan kalau itu adalah kedua adik Ichigo beserta sang ayah.

"Hooi, Ichigo! Kau didalam? Buka dong!" teriak Isshin kesal.

'Bukannya sedang hujan? Kenapa mereka pulang?' batin Ichigo panik tanpa sadar hujan sudah berhenti 1 jam yang lalu.

"Ichigo! Sembunyi!" teriak Rukia ikut-ikutan panik.

"Loh? Tidak dikunci kok!" ujar Karin sambil membuka pintu. "Kak Ichigo?" ucap Karin dan Yuzu yang merasa 'sepertinya disini ada orang tadi'.

"Mungkin Kak Ichigo sedang tidur!" tebak Yuzu. KIetiga orang yang sudah mengganggu adegan indah (?) itu segera masuk kedalam rumah mencari sosok Ichigo. Namun dia tidak ada dimana-mana.

Sementara itu…..

"Hoi, Ichigo! Sesak tahu!" bisik Rukia kesal.

"Bodoh, aku juga sesak!" bisik Ichigo tak kalah kesal.

"Gawat! Pakaian kita masih diluar!" ujar Rukia panik.

Nah, tahukah kalian dimana Ichiruki sekarang? -author ditabok-. Rukia dan Ichigo kini sedang berdesakan alias sembunyi di dalam lemari yang berada di dekat sofa. Dengan posisi berpelukan dan tanpa busana tentunya.

Lalu….. "Loh? Inikan pakaiannya Kak Ichigo?" timpal Karin yang baru saja sadar setelah menginjak pakaian Ichigo yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ng? ini kan seragam sekolah? Punya kak Rukia ya?" seru Yuzu.

"Gawaaat!" bisik kedua makhluk yang kini masih berada di dalam lemari. "I-Ichigo mundur sedikit, sesak sekali!" keluh Rukia. Ichigo yang tidak mau akhirnya saling dorong dengan Rukia.

Yuzu yang penasaran akhirnya membuka lemari. Tapi lemari itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Lemari ini aneh…." sahut Yuzu.

Maka Karin dan Yuzu berusaha membukanya.

(Di dalam lemari, Ichigo dan Rukia mati-matian menarik pintu supaya tidak terbuka oleh Yuzu dan Karin)

"Kenapa?" kali ini datanglah Isshin. Mendengar keluhan dan rasa penasaran anaknya, maka Isshin ikut membantu membuka pintu lemari.

Sementara itu, Rukia dan Ichigo mati-matian menarik pintu dari tenaga super ayah Ichigo.

* * *

**Sekian**

Hiru… gomen jadinya aneh! Padahal ini fic request pertama… T_T

Semoga kau tidak kecewa.

Maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini…..

Nah, menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi pada Ichigo dan Rukia selanjutnya?

Silahkan jawab di kotak review!

Mau bikin cerita lanjutannya di kotak review juga boleh!

-author digampar-

R

E

V

I

E

W

Jangan flame ya!


End file.
